Violane
Violane is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Pearl and Sapphire. Appearance Violane has lavender skin, off-white lavender hair, plump lips, a pointed nose, and two eyes with lavender irises and black pupils. She has a thin build with a round chest thin waist, wide hips, and four arms. Her gemstones are embedded in her forehead and right palm. She wears a blue tuxedo with a black bow, round white shoulder pads, white forearm-length gloves on her upper set of arms, and white hand gloves on her lower set. She has dark grey leggings with navy slippers, a navy waistband, and a soft blue apron with a star-shaped pocket.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162575212482/ Personality Violane is prim, proper eloquent and well spoken, she hates messy things, and enjoys cleaning and looking after Steven.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162574574727/ Abilities Violane possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. * Future Vision: Inherited from Sapphire, this allows violane to see all forms of the future possible, after seeing the future she must choose the most likely outcome and determine her actions. * Frost Touch: Inherited from Sapphire, this allows violane to freeze objects with a single touch. * Enhanced Speed: Inherited from Sapphire, this allows violane to move faster than a normal Gem could. * Item Storing: Inherited from Pearl, this allows violane to store items inside her Gemstones. * Photokinesis: Inherited from s the fusers, this ability allows violane to create holograms and shine lights from her gemstones. ** Cryokinesis: She possesses sapphires's ability to freeze water and control ice. ** Anatomy Manipulation: She has body segments that have full rotation independent of the rest of her body, Fusions * When fused with Ruby, they form Sardonyx. * When fused with Ice, they form Scorzalite. * When fused with Ruby and Ice, they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Ruby and Amethyst, they form Alexandrite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, and Ice, they form Rainbow Fluorite. * When fused with Rose Quartz and Ice, they form Blue Lace Agate. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz, they form Mystic Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Ice, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Rose Quartz and Ice, they form Blue Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Ice, and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli and Ice, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli and Bismuth, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Ice, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Ruby, Amethyst, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Ice, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Trivia * GemCrust based her off a maid.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/162561263242/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Its formula is CaMgSi2O6. * Violane's original name is violan, introduced in 1838 by August Breithaupt. ** In 1867, Thomas Allison Readwin, in Index to Mineralogy, mis-spelled the name with an "e" at the end. * It is violet to light blue, and a manganese-rich variety of diopside and "omphacite". Gemstones Gallery IMG 0717.jpg|Violane's original unfinished design. Violante Size.PNG|Violane's size comparison to her component Gems. References Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Double Fusions Category:Gems